Twilight Sparkle: The Keyblade's Chosen One
by Imperial Arms Dragon Jurabi
Summary: After a mysterious dream, Twilight obtains a mysterious key called the Keyblade. Equestria however falls into darkness and Twilight was sent to another world. Things don't go well as Rainbow Dash was corrupted with darkness which costed Fluttershy her heart and Pinkie Pie loses her happy self and changes. Now Twilight has to travel to different worlds and set things right.


_**Jurabi: Heyyoo every fanfic writer and reader. I'm DragonMaster Jurabi Ozowa. I'm going to make a whole new story here on fanfic. Now just like my other fanfics with Hinata and Twilight being the protagonists, Twilight is the protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts series. This story is an inspiration from another author. Now let's see where this takes us.**_

* * *

**Dream Sequence**

Inside a dream, a purple unicorn with a straight dark purple mane and a purple star on its flank is slowly falling inside a dark place. She is Twilight Sparkle, a unicorn gifted in magic. Twilight opened her purple eyes and tried to move but for some reason, she couldn't. As she slowly came closer to a strange stained glass, she sees that it had a beautiful maiden surrounded by seven small men.

_"Wh-Where am I,"_ Twilight thought as she lands on the surface.

She then hears an unknown voice. _"So much to do, yet there is so little time, but take your time_," the mysterious voice said.

_"Wh-Who's there,"_ Twilight thought. She tried to say something but not a sound could come out of her mouth.

_"Now, step forward,"_ the voice continued.

She stepped forward and then after stopping she sees three pillars rising from the ground and the voice comes back.

_"Power sleeps within you. If you give it form it will give you strength."_ The voice said.

Three weapons come out of nowhere one was a sword with a black hilt and yellow handles with the fan symbol in the middle of the hilt, the other is a staff with a blue top that the fan shape and a green handle and yellow end, and the last weapon is a shield with red trims, black front cover and the red fan symbol in the front.

_"Chose well."_ The voice told the Twilight as she walked to the sword pillar and picked it up.

"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction." The voice explained as the boy was examining the sword. "Is this the power you seek?"

_"That doesn't sound like me at all,"_ Twilight thought.

Twilight went over to the shield and picked it up. _"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?"_

"_Maybe I should see that staff," _Twilight thought as she picked up the staff.

_"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin."_ The voice explained. "Is this the power you seek?"

Twilight smiled as it look like this is the perfect choice so she ends up choosing the staff.

"Your path is now set, now what will you give up in exchange?" Twilight decides to give up the sword since she isn't a strong pony like Applejack.

The voice then says _"You chosen the power of the mystic. You given up the power of a warrior. Is this the form you choose?"_

Twilight nodded her head. Suddenly the pillar that she was on began to sink and disappear as the floor around her began to break away, causing her to fall. Twilight continued falling until she saw another stain-glass similar to the last one except it was dark blue as she gently landed on it.

_"At least it was a safe landing. . ."_ She thought. Soon the staff that she chose appeared. Twilight held the handle with her mouth. _"This is... different."_ She thought as she then swung it.

_"You are now given the power to fight."_

_"Thank you, I guess."_ Twilight thought.

Then, strange creatures appeared in front of Twilight. The creatures appeared to be black with yellow eyes.

"_What are those things?"_ Twilight thought.

_"Keep the light of your heart shining brightly."_

_"What?"_ Twilight thought. But the creatures started attacking her, but Twilight surprisingly fought back. She didn't need her magic at all, _"Wow…"_ Twilight thought amazed at the power as she charging at the rest of the creatures.

Twilight was able to defeat a few with ease as the others disappeared leaving behind a black vortex that stretched across the stain glass. Twilight struggled to get out of the vortex she got stuck in but she was quickly sucked in and everything went black.

As Twilight regained consciousness, she sees that she's on a different stain glass. A door appeared in front of Twilight showing her cutie mark. As she opens it, another light blinds her and Twilight finds herself in her home seeing Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence.

_"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Cadence? What are you doing here?"_ Twilight thought.

_"Hold on, the door hasn't opened yet. Tell me a bit about yourself."_

_"Okay."_ Twilight thought. She went over to Cadence. _"Well…she doesn't look like the real Rarity…I guess this is part of the dream…"_

"What's most important to you?" Rarity asked.

Twilight thought long and hard. _"Friendship." _Suddenly, Rarity then disappeared leaving Twilight confused. _"Cadence? Where did you go?" _Twilight remembered that they were part of the dream and then went over to Princess Luna.

"What are you so afraid of?" She asked.

Twilight lowered her head in shame. _"Being different…"_

Fluttershy then disappeared like Rarity did. Twilight walked over to Princess Celestia.

"What do you want out of life?" He asked.

Twilight then thought long and hard again. _"To broaden my horizons."_

Rainbow Dash then disappeared like the others as the voice came back.

_"You want friendship. You're afraid of being different. You want to broaden your horizons. Your adventure starts at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine."_

Twilight smiled. _"That's sounds like me."_

Twilight was again blinded by a light and found herself on another stain glass. The black creatures from before appeared and Twilight's mystery shield appeared as well. The creatures charged at her attempting the scratch her but Twilight quickly dodged and counterattacked against them destroying them. Afterwards, stairs appeared near the edge leading to another stain glass. Twilight followed the stairs and saw a light and approached it.

_"The closer you get to the light, the more powerful your shadow gets."_

_"My shadow,"_ Twilight thought as she turns around.

She sees her shadow pop out of the floor and grows bigger. As it grew Twilight backs away wondering what is going on.

_"Wh-What is that thing,"_ Twilight thought as the shadow grew into a giant monster.

_"But don't be afraid…"_

Twilight tried to run but she found that the stair way she was on disappeared.

"_I guess I have no choice," _Twilight thought. She charges at the monster with her shield drawn. She then bashes through the arms as the monster punches into the ground creating a black hole.

_"That only leaves him open to an attack,"_ Twilight thought.

She than climbs the arm and attacks the face causing it to flinch. The monster then prepares to shoot energy balls at Twilight. She easily dodges them as she makes one last blow to the face, but before she could; her shield disappeared allowing the monster to grab her. As it crushes her, the voice ringed through her head.

"But do not be afraid… You have nothing to fear…because…you are the one who will open the door." Everything went black.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Jurabi: Wow…I've made so many crossovers with Kingdom Hearts. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and I'll see you next chapter.**_


End file.
